1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an industrial microbicide and a method of killing microbes for industrial use, and more particularly to an industrial microbicide and a method of killing microbes for industrial use to antisepsis or microbicidal of papermaking water in a paper/pulp industry, cooling water and washing water in various industries, heavy oil sludges, cutting fluids, textile oils, paints, paper coating liquids, latices and sizings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slimes generated due to the growth of bacteria and/or fungi in cooling water and process water of the paper/pulp industry or various industries deteriorate a quality of products and efficiency of production. Further, in various industrial products, such as heavy oil sludges, cutting fluids, textile oils, paints, various latices and sizings, putrefaction and contamination occur due to the growth of bacteria and/or fungi which reduces their value.
For the prevention of these problems produced by such microorganism, many microbicides have been used. Previously, organomercury compounds and chlorinated phenols were used for this purpose. However, the use of these compounds is to be regulated, because they have a strong toxicity to the human body, fish and shellfish and may cause environmental pollution.
Lately, organonitrogen-sulfur compounds, organohalide compounds and organosulfur compounds which have relatively low toxicity, are practically used [see BOKIN-BOKABI-JITEN (Dictionary of Antibacterial and Antifungal Agent) published by Antibacterial and Antifungal Society, 1986; Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. (HEI) 3-170404/1991, 3-83902/1991 and 3-167101/1991].
As examples of these types of microbicides, .alpha.-chloro-O-acylbenzaldoximes derived from .alpha.-chlorobenzaldoxime and .alpha.-chloro-chlorobenzaldoximes are known (see Japanese Patent Publication Nos. (SHO) 50-158844/1975, 54-36647/1979 and 51-33171/1976).
However, it is not known that .alpha.-chlorobenzaldoxime itself shows a potent microbicidal property in industrial media.
The conventional organic microbicides and the above microbicides exhibit effective microbicidal effect when used in non-reductive industrial media. However, when the conventional organic microbicides are used in the presence of a reducing agent such as sulfite ion, the microbicidal activity is significantly reduced, whereby the problems mentioned above can not be solved.